User blog:Jeff Strongman/Casino De Monte Carlo
Casino De Monte Carlo is the seventh and (probably) the final heist for the Dentist. It is the first heist in the series to take place in Monaco and also the third non-Washington D.C heist in PAYDAY 2. Like similiar large one-day heists such as Big Bank and The Bomb: Dockyard, it is possible to complete Casino De Monte Carlo either loud or in stealth. This is also the second heist in which the crew uses the Beast to break into a vault. Pre-Planning Similiar to Big Bank,this heist offers a wide variety of pre-planning options, such as the crew's new accomplice, Steve the Hacker. Players are given 15 favors, and have to decide where they are going to spend them. There are 2 different ways players can enter, and 4 different ways of escaping, easiest of which is the Blimp Escape. Objectives The objectives vary depending on the entry chosen and whether or not stealth is broken. Stealth= *Enter the casino *Find the server room *Get a guard ID *Enter the server room *Check the board *Take the correct hard drive *Plug in the hard drive into a free PC *Download the virus *Replace the main hard drive *Disable the control room door *Distract the guards *Examine the vault door *Find the equipment needed to open the vault: ** ** ** ** *Open the vault *Steal the real Dentist's loot *Escape or empty the vault |-|Loud= *Enter the casino *Find the explosives *Place the explosives on the wall *Check the board *Take the correct hard drive *Plug in the hard drive into a free PC *Download the virus *Keep the power on *Replace the main hard drive *Enter the control room *Examine the vault door *Bypass the security measures: ** ** ** ** *Assemble the Beast *Steal the real Dentist's loot *Escape or empty the vault Objectives Stealth= The players are instructed to enter the casino and find the server room. The server room is right next to the cashier on the right after you enter. It is protected by a special security door that requires a guard ID to be opened. Players should try searching the VIP lounge as there is occasionally a guard sleeping on one of the couches on difficulties lower than Death Wish. If he isn't there, the only options left are to either search one of the storage rooms or simply kill a guard for it. After entering the server room, players are faced with 3 hard drives. Checking the board inside the room gives players a clue about which hard drive is empty. *The board will show one of these four: ** ** ** ** Players are then instructed to find a free PC with an internet connection and downloading a virus onto the hard drive to overload the network and to allow the vault to open. This PC can be found either at the cashier at the entrance or at the café. Interacting with the computer is enough to start the downloading process and it takes 45 seconds. Next on the agenda is disabling the door to the control room before the vault. You must find an electricity box in the casino and cut the wire that Bain tells you to. |-|Loud= Category:Blog posts